


Take Me Home

by Flamour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, feral Blue, feral swap, feral swap sans, gaster blaster Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamour/pseuds/Flamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Papyrus and underfell Sans find something unique one day when patrolling the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Papyrus patrolled the forest everyday, checking his traps and marking the new piles of dust for later inspection by the local guard unit. If that's what you could call the gang of rangy mutts. Those flea bags did nothing but bark at squirrels and piss on everything. His brother stomped along beside him, not happy at all with being woken up so early. Not that Papyrus cared, he'd just dragged his lazy brother out of bed and pushed him out the door. So here they were, Sans marking a new pile of dust and Papyrus inspecting the area for signs of other piles nearby.

They had just started leaving the clearing when there was a distinctly canine whine from behind them. They whipped around, magic at the ready to confront whichever of the canine unit that wanted to mess with them today, only to stop in their tracks. There stood a monster with an uncanny resemblance to their blasters. Its shivered in the cold, or perhaps trembled in dear, with its tail between its legs and spine hunched defensively. Blue eyes stared at them in fear and hesitance as the obviously terrified monster took a step closer. Papyrus dismissed his magic and motioned for his brother to do the same. The action did nothing to soothe the beast even as it took a step closer. Humming in thought, he made a beckoning motion and called firmly, "COME."

He didn't really expect for anything to happen so was surprised when the beast gave a yip and bounded over, stopping just in front of him. That's when he noticed the thick leather collar around its neck with a matching leash trailing in the snow. "GOOD BOY." His words seemed to ease to monster and he reached forward to inspect the collar with growing intrigue. There was a plaque bonded the the material of the collar, the words inscribed managing to shocked him more than the beast's appearance.

**Blue**

**Property of Papyrus**

"no wonder he came ta ya, Boss. he's yers!"

"IT WOULD SEEM SO." He looked down when the pathetic creature whimpered. Poor thing only came up to Fell's hips bones. Giving an experimental pull on the leash in his hand, he smirked when Blue obediently followed. "YOU BELONG TO ME NOW." His new pet seemed delighted, energetic even. His tail uncurled and his steps became more sure. He was no longer afraid, apparently happy with the new change in ownership and followed along as the brothers made their way home.

 

They'd come to the edge of the forest when Papyrus suddenly stopped. Blue stopped immediately, and simply waited while looking around. He gave a tug on the collar, no need to be harsh with a happily obedient pet. Sure enough, the small monster looked up and waited. 

 

"BE FIERCE, THREATENING. I WILL NOT HAVE MY REPUTATION RUINED." It was almost a frightening change. The tail stopped wagging, instead seeming to pierce the air with any movement. His wide blue eyes sharpened and his movements looked as if he were stalking prey. "GOOD BOY." 

With his a highly amused brother on his left and his newly acquired pet on his right, Papyrus entered Snowdin.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect this one to get as frequent updates as my other stories, i just had everything in my head and really wanted to get it down while it was still there. Im feeling really creative right now, so updates for my other stories should come soon.


End file.
